Fear Of The Dark
by Xantaxa539
Summary: Sora never liked the darkness, in fact he was scared of it. So why is he still running away from it?


**A/N: Here is a one shot, inspired by the Iron Maiden song, Fear of the dark. this is just a little bit of fiction fodder before i upload my next story and continue chapter three of WWD. Also, with FUTE, i have decided to re-write as a collection of one shots with pairings and stuff. Another one shot is on it's way, so i might upload it tonight. Enjoy this, please. Oh small warning... contains a tiny little line from DDD... :P  
**

**KH FanFiction Disclaimer applies. If i owned KH, well... it wouldn't be as epic and twenty times more complicated.**

* * *

Sora never liked the darkness. It had scared him since he was a kid and now, the darkness had invaded his island. He walked around the island with cautious, edgy steps. The Paopu Trees swayed to and fro in the harsh gale that enveloped the island. Sora's brown spikes waved about wildly, like a sparklers spitting off sparks. Sora had no source of light, except for the natural dim glow of the moon. He felt uneasy, he felt as if someone was watching him. Sora held his breath, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, he gave a sigh of relief. Sora sat down on the soft sand, running his hands through his hair. Surely he shouldn't be scared anymore, he was fourteen now. He had no time to be scared of the dark. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stood up slowly, looking for the image again. Then he saw it, a dark silhouette against the bent Paopu Tree across from the bridge. Sora's curiosity took over him as leapt up from the spot he was sitting on. He quickly climbed the small stairs, running past the old shack. He sprinted across the bridge and came to a stop on the centre of the tiny islet. The image was gone, nowhere to be seen.

"_Hypocrite." _A harsh, sullen voice remarked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What? Who are you?" Sora looked around nervously, turning slowly as he did.

"I'm pure darkness; you know… that thing you're scared of?" The other voice replied, sounding closer to Sora.

"I'm not scared of the darkness!" Sora replied to the air defiantly.

"Then why are you still here?" Replied the voice, mockingly.

"Because… I ca-"

"Because you're scared, that's why. You're such a hypocrite, Sora."

Sora was shaken for a second, how did this person know his name?

"I know a lot about you… You've put me and my _weaker half _through so much pain…"

Materializing in front of Sora, a teenager of the same age appeared clad in a black and red body suit. Sora gasped as he saw the teenagers face. It was his face, but he had golden eyes… charcoal black hair… Sora shook his head and ran away from the boy. He could hear the boy laughing, he put his hands to his ears blocking out the noise. Although, the noise continued through his head, the laughing becoming a piercing sound, as if Sora was forcing two gears to grind together. Sora ran as fast as he could, faster than the ever had. At every turn and bend, every straight and distance, he saw the boy again, laughing at him and calling him a hypocrite. He came to a cliff, as to where it came from, he did not know. Sora turned around and saw countless of the same boy following him, pointing and laughing. Sora clutched his head in pain. Their laughter was drowning out everything; he couldn't hear the wind or the ocean. Sora took another step back and fell into the oblivion that awaited him.

"_I've never liked the darkness_" Sora thought as he fell, no longer hearing the sound of laughter.

The charcoal haired boy watched Sora fall, not caring as to what his outcome may be. He turned away from the cliff and walked away, murmuring; "Then why didn't you embrace it?"

* * *

**I love ending things with dialogue! The end of WWD chapter one left with Axel saying one of his catchphrases; "Why do i always get stuck with the icky jobs?" I love that line, honestly I do. So, how was it? I wanted to experiment with some Sora and Vanitas interaction, in case most of you haven't seen it yet (SPOILER ALERT!) which you probably have, but Vanitas hardly appears in DDD... So I felt like writing a random one shot with interaction between the two. Oh, and Sora is dreaming... keep that in mind, that's why he is fourteen again... R&R please, would be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
